Bunker 1
The Bunker, in its first iteration, is a small underground base in the middle of Siberia, on the Severnaya plateau. At this point in time, it is under construction, and only houses a small amount of computer hardware in preparation for the Goldeneye program. Weapons PP7 Special Issue (Russian Commandant) Silenced PP7 DD44 Dostovei (Reinforcements) Klobb KF7 Soviet Hand Grenade Gadgets Camera Key Analyzer Case GoldenEye Key Datathief Keycard Enemies Russian Soldier Janus Special Forces (Reinforcements) Russian Commandant Theme Pad List Basic Pads *00: Boris Grishenko *01: Russian Soldier #2 *02: Russian Soldier #3 *03: Russian Soldier #4 *04: Russian Soldier #5 *05: Russian Soldier #6 *06: Russian Soldier #7 *07: Russian Soldier #8 *08: Russian Soldier #10 *09: Russian Soldier #11 *0A: Russian Soldier #12 *0B: Russian Soldier #13 *0C: Russian Soldier #14 *0D: Russian Soldier #15 *0E: Russian Soldier #16 *0F: Russian Soldier #17 *10: Russian Soldier #18 *11: Russian Commandant *12: Russian Soldier #19 *13: Russian Soldier #20 *14: Unused *15: Russian Soldier #21 *16: Russian Soldier #22 *17: Unused *18: Action Block #0408 (Boris' Mainframe Position) *19: Unused *1A: Unused *1B: Unused *1C: Unused *1D: Unused *1E: Swivel Chair *1F: Unused *20: Metal Crate, Label 6 Top Corner #1 *21: Wooden Table *22: Wooden Crate, Label 4, Darker #1 *23: Metal Crate w/ Skull & Crossbones #1 *24: Cardboard Box, Dark Arrow, Bahko *25: Metal Crate, Label 6 Top Corner #2 *26: Wooden Crate, Label 4 *27: Metal Crate, Label 6 Top Corner #3 / Body Armour #1 *28: Wooden Crate, Label 4, Darker #2 *29: Metal Crate w/ Skull & Crossbones #2 *2A: Wooden Crate, Label 4, Darker #3 *2B: Cardboard Box, Red Arrow, Bahko #2 *2C: Desk w/ Kickplate #2 *2D: Cardboard Box, Red Arrow, Bahko #1 *2E: Cardboard Box, Red Arrow, Bahko #3 / Body Armour #2 *2F: Cardboard Box, Red Arrow, Bahko #4 *30: Ammo Crate, Tan *31: Mainframe, Basic / Intro Camera #3 *32: Mainframe, Advanced *33: Hanging Monitor Rack #1 / Intro Camera #1 / Intro Camera #4 *34: Hanging Monitor Rack #2 *35: Desk w/ Kickplate #1 *36: Television Monitor *37: Computer Keyboard *38: GoldenEye Key *39: Path Network *3A: Path Network *3B: Path Network *3C: Path Network *3D: Path Network / Path #1 *3E: Path Network *3F: Path Network *40: Path Network *41: Path Network / Path #1 / Russian Soldier #1 *42: Path Network *43: Path Network *44: Path Network *45: Path Network *46: Path Network *47: Path Network *48: Path Network *49: Path Network *4A: Path Network *4B: Path Network *4C: Path Network *4D: Path Network / Path #2 *4E: Path Network / Path #1 / Start Point #3 (Demo) *4F: Path Network / Path #1 / Path #2 / Intro Camera #5 *50: Path Network / Path #1 / Path #2 / Start Point #2 (Demo) / Intro Camera #2 *51: Path Network / Path #1 *52: Path Network / Path #2 / Russian Soldier #9 *53: Path Network *54: Path Network *55: Path Network *56: Path Network *57: Path Network *58: Path Network *59: Path Network *5A: Path Network / Path #2 *5B: Path Network / Path #2 *5C: Path Network / Path #2 *5D: Path Network / Path #2 *5E: Path Network / Path #1 *5F: Path Network / Path #1 *60: Path Network *61: Path Network / Action Block #0408 (Boris' Go To "2328" Pad) / Action Block #1000 (Security Guards' Spawn Point) *62: Path Network *63: Path Network / Action Block #0408 (Boris' Proximity Pad for Escaping) *64: Path Network / Action Block #1003 (Switch into Cinema when in Room w/ Pad) *65: Path Network / Action Block #040C (Boris' Escape Point) *66: Start Point #1 *67: Camera Position *68: Action Block #1003 (Bond Relocation Point for End Scene) Advanced Pads *2710: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame #1 *2711: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame #2 *2712: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame #3 *2713: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame #4 *2714: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame #5 *2715: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame #6 *2716: Brown Corrugated Electronic Door *2717: Unused *2718: Grey Electronic Door w/ LEFT Arrow and Window #1 *2719: Grey Electronic Door w/ LEFT Arrow and Window #2 *271A: Grey Electronic Door w/ LEFT Arrow and Window #3 *271B: Grey Electronic Door w/ LEFT Arrow and Window #4 *271C: Grey Electronic Door w/ LEFT Arrow and Window #5 *271D: Grey Electronic Door w/ LEFT Arrow and Window #6 *271E: Grey Electronic Door w/ LEFT Arrow and Window #7 *271F: Grey Electronic Door w/ LEFT Arrow and Window #8 *2720: Grey Electornic Door w/ UP Arrow #1 *2721: Grey Electornic Door w/ UP Arrow #2 *2722: Surveillance Camera #1 *2723: Surveillance Camera #2 *2724: Surveillance Camera #3 *2725: Surveillance Camera #4 *2726: Alarm #1 / Go To "2328" Pad (For Alarm Activation) *2727: Alarm #2 *2728: Wall Monitor Screen #1 *2729: Wall Monitor Screen #2 *272A: Wall Monitor Screen #3 *272B: Wall Monitor Screen #4 *272C: Wall Monitor Screen #5 *272D: Wall Monitor Screen #6 *272E: Wall Monitor Screen #7 *272F: Wall Monitor Screen #8 *2730: Wall Monitor Screen #9 *2731: Wall Monitor Screen #10 *2732: Wall Monitor Screen #11 *2733: Wall Monitor Screen #12 *2734: Wall Monitor Screen #13 *2735: Wall Monitor Screen #14 *2736: Wall Monitor Screen #15 *2737: Wall Monitor Screen #16 *2738: Wall Monitor Screen #17 *2739: Wall Monitor Screen #18 *273A: Wall Monitor Screen #19 *273B: Wall Monitor Screen #20 *273C: Main Viewing Screen *273D: Unused *273E: Unused *273F: Unused *2740: Console #1 *2741: Console w/ Monitor, Keyboard, Controls #1 *2742: Console #2 *2743: Console w/ Monitor, Keyboard, Controls #2 *2744: Console #3 *2745: Window Glass Navigation Category:Locations Category:Levels